SasuSaku The Unexpected
by 2LoveIs4EverEverLasting
Summary: Sakura Haruno's not what you expect. She's the unexpected. Something a certain Uchiha will soon find out!
1. Chapter 1: Enter, Sakura Haruno

**I'm really sorry. The "SasuSaku Meet the Uchihas" is on hold until I get over this dang writer's block (damn I hate these writer's block I have them all the time). But anyways enjoy this latest story. **

**SasuSaku Forever 3**

She was the girl no one wanted to know, the one no one wanted to hang out with. But what they didn't know was that what lies on the surface isn't the truth.

"_What's essential to the heart is invisible to the eye."-_**Antoine de Saint-Exupery**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One <strong>_

Sakura muttered to herself as she walked down the street to her new school-the private school where all the rich and famous attended. Her mother had enrolled her into the high school a month ago, but Sakura had no idea why. She'd been perfectly happy with the public high school she'd been going to since freshman year.

But suddenly right in the middle of junior year, her mother had decided that her daughter should receive a proper education in a "capable environment". Sure Sakura's brothers and sister attended Konoha Elite High School, but that didn't mean Sakura had to.

"Don't know what's wrong with her. Doesn't she get that these people are snobby?" Sakura grumbled to herself aloud.

Up ahead were a couple girls Sakura particularly disliked. She'd gotten into an argument with them about her clothing. Sure Sakura dressed strangely; unusual pink hair tied in messy pigtails, round spectacles, skirt that went way below her knees, and a baggy school t-shirt. But that was no reason for the girls to snicker about it. They'd gotten into a nasty argument until the English teacher had to break it up.

The bitter taste from that encounter was still fresh in her mouth. _It'd be better to avoid them, don't want to be late for school_, Sakura thought to herself.

Taking a detour Sakura strode down an alley that was surprisingly dark in the morning. She wasn't too sure about the shortcut but hey at least it was better than getting involved with those rich brats.

Glancing around at her surroundings she realized this was the shady part of town, the part that most people stayed away from.

"This is so cliché," Sakura muttered to herself. "Now it's about time for the bad guys to appear."

Out of the impending shadows appeared five beefy and strong-looking men.

_Okay now that was weird._ Sakura quickened her pace. _What am I doing? I'm going straight towards them! _

"Hey, you wanna hang with us?" one of the guys asked.

Ignoring them, Sakura bravely walked on.

"Hey, we're talking to you," said one of his companions, blocking Sakura's path.

"Are you going to rape me?" Sakura squeaked. _Wait did I just say that? _

"What?" the tall one exclaimed incredulously. "Have you even looked at yourself?"

"Gee, what a way to boost a girl's self-esteem," Sakura mumbled. "Then let me pass. I'm going to be late."

"This one's got quite a mouth. We should just tie her up right now and get the ransom."

_Oh no, they're going to kidnap me! At least it's better than rape, right? I've really got to stop talking to myself. _

The men began advancing towards Sakura. _Hey this is kinda like in those movies where thugs corner a poor, helpless girl and then a hero comes in and saves her. _

The pink haired girl strode forward fearlessly and grabbed the man nearest to her and twisted his arm until a cracking sound emitted. A second one came rushing at her, but she easily dodged his fist and hit him square in the jaw, knocking him out. The other three gaped, but quickly tried to surround her.

Acting fast, she took out two of them with a low roundhouse kick. The last one managed to punch her arm. Enraged Sakura kicked him in his balls.

_Too bad I'm not one of those girls. What a bunch of amateurs. _Whistling Sakura kicked aside one of the motionless bodies. Happening to glance down at her watch she gasped. "Oh crap, I'm late!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Not So Secret Admirer

**I know most of you thought I was chained up in a prison far, far away. But I'm happy to tell you that no I'm not and I've gotten my "Writer's Juice" back (God that sounds wrong). After an incredibly long rejection and finding another boytoy (or as my sister calls him "The Rebound Skank"), here's Chapter Two! WOOHOO!**

**For all my fans with love 3**

**P.S. I hope you guys read these dumb author's notes, cuz then I'd feel stupid knowing that no one reads them (and incredibly hurt :'() **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A Not So Secret Admirer<strong>

Sakura cringed as she opened her locker and a dozen love letters fell out. Ever since she had transferred to Konoha Elite, she'd been receiving these notes. At first Sakura had thought that it was one of the students playing a joke on her, until her "Secret Admirer" had come out into the open, a few days back.

It was some strange guy named Lee. He had bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut. His eyes were wide and almost never blinked.

Sakura had paid no mind to him and was actually quite flattered until the day before yesterday.

_While walking home alone, as always, she'd felt a strange presence. Getting a feeling that she was being followed, Sakura turned into a random street and waited for her pursuer to round the corner. Hitting him in the nose, she grabbed his arm and flung him to the floor. _

_ "Stalker!" she had shouted, until she realized it was only Lee. "Lee? What were you doing? Following me?"_

_ "Yes, my beautiful Cherry Blossom. To make sure that no harm befell you on your journey to your wonderful castle."_

_ "Uhhh . . . thanks?" Sakura had been completely freaked out. "Sorry for what I did to you, but next time don't follow me home. I can take care of myself."_

_ "Will do, Sakura-chan," Lee replied with a bloody nose. _

_ Sakura had hesitated whether or not to leave him in that bloody mess, until he'd sprang up on his feet and grabbed her hand. _

_ "Until we meet again, my beloved Sakura-chan," Lee had tried to kiss her hand, but Sakura had pulled it away in the nick of time. _

Entirely weirded out by the entire experience, Sakura had stuck to avoiding Bushy Brows. She was quite successful; Sakura hadn't seen him or heard from him until today with the love letters.

But now he was harassing her with these mushy love notes.

"Hahaha," chortled Sakura's sister, Temari. "Who's this 'Secret Admirer', huh? You never told me you were going out with someone."

"No I'm not. It's just this weirdo named Lee. He followed me home the day before and I've been avoiding him lately," explained an exasperated Sakura.

"Hmmm Lee, sounds familiar. I wonder why," Temari twisted a strand of her curly blonde hair.

"OHH SAKURA-CHAN! I've finally found you after days of searching," Lee exclaimed approaching Sakura and Temari.

"Oh that's Lee," Temari's dark brown eyes sparkled with recognition.

"Sakura-chan, where have you been lately? I've searched the entire school for you and couldn't find you. It's been too long since I've seen your enticing pink hair in a crowd," Lee droned on.

Just then the bell happened to ring. As the halls began to get incredibly crowded, Sakura took the chance to disappear into the mass and throng of high school students.

_I'm glad I got away from that_. Entering her homeroom class, Sakura almost collided with a giggling, blonde idiot.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," apologized the blonde, laughter in his sapphire eyes.

"Naruto, be careful. Stop bumping into people," scolded a pretty violet-haired girl, with strange pale lavender eyes.

"Ahahaha, right Hinata," replied Naruto. "But I apologized."

"You wouldn't have had to if you'd watched where you were going," Hinata argued.

Leaving the two to argue, Sakura made her way to the back of the room and chose a seat next to the window.

She glanced around the classroom; all of the students were laughing and talking loudly. Apparently the teacher was late, as always. Even though Sakura had been here a month, she didn't know a single one of her classmates. She'd mostly keep to herself. Sakura didn't think much of all the rich, preppy kids she went to school with, even though (financially) she was one of them.

_Most of them act as if they were better than everyone else and only care about money and looks, _Sakura thought to herself bitterly. Though deep down she knew that wasn't true. She was just missing her old school and all the people she knew.

In Konoha Elite High, Sakura didn't know anyone except her siblings, Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari. But she didn't see them a lot. Kankuro and Temari were in their senior year, while Gaara was a junior like herself. Now thinking about it, Sakura wondered where her serious and quiet older brother was. She had a few classes with him, but he hadn't been going to them since she'd come to the school.

In fact she wasn't sure if he was even coming to school. It was strange.

_How come I haven't noticed it before? Oh right, because I was too wallowed up in my own self-pity. I'll have to ask Temari if she's seen him around. _

"You're in my seat," a cool voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

Looking up, she saw the (arguably) most handsome guy she'd ever seen. He had raven locks framing his onyx eyes and a pale complexion. Even with the uniform on, Sakura noticed he had a muscular build and he was quite tall. Sakura thought she was in love- that was until he opened his mouth.

"Are you deaf? You're in my seat," he repeated, slower this time.

He was mocking her! There was no way in hell Sakura was going to let a pretty boy walk all over her.

"Well find a new seat," snapped Sakura. She pointed to an empty seat next to her.

"I think you don't know who I am," he glared.

"No, I don't and I really don't care to find out," replied Sakura, pushing her glasses up a notch.


End file.
